Computer Problems
by xFallen Angelx1
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Sam got to live with the Kaiba's? Well this funny one sot fic tells you why! r/r!


Fallen: Hey Fallen here this is a one shot fic so r/r oh and the yamis have their own bodys but do  
  
the mind link thing still. This is the story about who she got to live with the Kaibas  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
//Yami to yugi//  
  
\\Yugi to Yami\\  
  
:Bakura to Ryou:  
  
::Ryou to Bakura::  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a perfect sunny day as the whole gang strode to Chrissy and Sam's aparment. They had gotton  
  
a call from Chrissy sayin they should spend the day at their house. (And no their not gay they  
  
roommates) So they accepted.  
  
//Yugi do you think it's a good idea to go over Sam's house? I mean common she wants me  
  
dead!// Yami said thro the mental link figetly \\Come on Yami ease up Chrissy made the call and  
  
she said Sam was doing somethin\\ Yugi huffed back and quickly shut off the link so they won't  
  
begin to argue again like last time.  
  
They arrived at the aparment and Joey was about to knock on the door untill loud screams filled   
  
the air. "SAM WHAT WAS THAT CRASH FROM? YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE SETTIN THE DANG THING UP NOT BREAK IT!"  
  
shout Chrissy. "WELL I'M DOIN IT SOSHUT UP AND BACK OFF! I'LL THE DANG THING UP!" Joey took the  
  
moment of silence to knock on the door. They door opened and a very tired lookin Chrissy was there  
  
"Hi guys" she mange to say in heavy breaths. "What's Sam doin?" Mokuba asked. Chrissy eye twtiched  
  
"We bought a computer and she /u to set it up." She sighed "Well I could have done  
  
it if you had called me" Kaiba said stiffly as a loud bang was heard upstairs.  
  
//Yugi I told you she gonna kill us all!// Yami screamed. Yugi rolled his eyes \\No she's not she  
  
invited Mokuba, Malik, Kaiba, and Y. Bakura so I don't think she going to, now can you please calm  
  
down!\\  
  
Meanwhile Ryou and Bakura are having thier own conversation....  
  
:What's an computer and is it dangerous?: Bakura asked grumply  
  
::No it's a box that you can do stuff on and it hooks you up into the internet::  
  
:What's the internet?:  
  
::It's a thing that has pages they people have like um...patatoes..they say how to coke them and stuff  
  
on the internet.::  
  
:WHO would want to read about patatoes:  
  
::It's not just about paptatoes it's about other things::  
  
:Like how to rule the world?:  
  
Ryou sighed ::Yes Yami sure::  
  
:........We have to get a computer:  
  
"Why don't a try to help her" Kaiba suggested but Chrissy quickly said "She'll kill you if you even   
  
touch the step. She want's to get this new age thing down. Why don't we have lunch?" Joey was the  
  
first to say yes. "Are you sure she's ok? I'll go get her" Malik said unconviced that she was goin  
  
to set it up by herself. "Sit and eat she'll be fine" Chrissy shouted. *Bang, Bash, THUMP* Was all  
  
that could be heard during lunch. They as a few screams and shouts were heard. "SAM IF YOU BREAK IT  
  
I SWEAR TO RA I WILL KILL YOU" Chrissy screamed at the bomttom of the stairs. "I'M NOT GONNA BRAKE IT  
  
THE WORSE I'LL DO IS BANISH TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Sam screamed down "IF YOU EVEN BANISH ONE THING  
  
ON THAT COMPUTER TO THE SHADOW REALM I'LL SWEAR-" "Chrissy calm down" Tristein said "She won't  
  
ok?" Chrisssy sighed "alright". "How about a game a duel monsters?" Yugi suggested. Yami was the  
  
first to respoin. "YES I CHALLENGE YOU KAIBA TO A DUEL" Yami screamed "Fine Yami but no 'Believe  
  
in the heart of the cards' crap got it?" Seto mummured. "Fine" Yami huffed. "My big brother is gonna   
  
kick your butt" Mokuba said gleefully. And they dueled. Kaiba beat Yami this time but it was a close  
  
game. Yami was huffing in the cornor while Bakura was trying to get Joey to play shadow game. A few hours  
  
passed and there was a loud BOOM from upstairs and a very tired lookin Sam walked down the steps.  
  
"ok" She huffed " I got good new and bad news....the good new is I hooked up the computer" Chrissy cam over  
  
and gave Sam a pat on the back."I thought you could'nt do it too!" Chrissy said gleefully, "Go Sam" Tea said  
  
"Good goin" Mai said. Sam frowned a little and sweatdropped "The bad news is after I hooked it up it sorta...  
  
well....expoleded.." They was silence then.."WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT EXPOLEDED!? IT COST $1000.00 THAT  
  
FREAKIN COMPUTER AND YOU GO AND WRECK IT?!!!" Chrissy shouted "I FREAKIN GO STEAL ANOTHER ONE YOU IDOIT!  
  
IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO!" Sam screamed back by then Chrissy just snapped. "THAT'S IT I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE!  
  
I CAN PAY THE BILLS ON MY OWN NOW PACK AND GET OUT!" Chrissy pointed to the door. Sam was silent "Where will I go?"  
  
"I DON'T CARE LIVE ON THE STREETS JUST GET OUT!" Sam just stood there."I'm a I'm a HOBO!" Sam screamed and  
  
started pacing back and forth. Malik by then lost it "YOU FREAK DON'T YOU EVER SCREAM AT HER AGAIN LIKE THAT" By that time   
  
everyone was screaming at each other. Sam quickly went up and pack all her things. She came done and Isis greeted her  
  
"I would let you stay at my house but there is no more rooms" She said. Yugi was gonna offer her a room  
  
put Yami restarined him finally Mokuba went over to Kiaba who was sitting on the couch with a headache  
  
"Big Brother..Can Sam stay with us?" he asked..Kaiba thought fir a moment then walked over to Sam.  
  
"You may stay with us if you like" He offered. Sam looked at him at quickly gave him a hug "ThankyouThankyouThankyou"  
  
She said quickly. She walked over to Chrissy and hit her in the back of the head. "I found a place thank you  
  
very much and it's with the Kaiba's. It's way better then this trash you call home so HA!" Chrissy  
  
just stared wide eyed she didn't think Kaiba would offer her a place. When the words sank in everyone was gone.  
  
Chrissy walked over to the phone and called the Kabia Mansion.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
"Hello?" A formal voice ansewered the phone  
  
"Hello is Samantha there?" Chrissy asked  
  
"Who am I say is calling?" The Butler asked  
  
"Her friend Chrissy" She said in a huff  
  
"Oh sorry miss she said if you called to tell you that she still is mad and will not be comming back thank you" The bulter said  
  
and hanged up. Chrissy just sat there. She went upstairs to her room were the computer would be and saw it...  
  
a HUGE hole in the wall. She stood there and screamed  
  
*At yugi's*  
  
*a scream was heard* "Hey yugi.." Yami asked. "Did you hear that scream?" Yugi sat there and listein.."Nope"  
  
Yami shrugged "okay......wanna duel?"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review! Flammers will be used to light my fireplace! 


End file.
